jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Saves the Day!
Jackie Saves the Day! is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie tells a story about superheroes, cops and robbers saving the playhouse. Plot Jackie, Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda are eating pizza, butternut squash and chicken for dinner. Keira rides her scooter to Jackie's House and Jackie hugs her. Melissa and Rimma are about to serve Keira pizza, butternut squash and chicken and Russian cookies for dessert. After eating pizza, butternut squash and chicken, Jackie, Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira decide to separate before Jackie has a chance to tell stories. Jackie and Keziah are upgrading the dollhouse with Barbie dolls, while Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira are singing to Roar, Sugar, Shape of You, Something Just Like This, Girls Like You, Thunderclouds and Waiting For Love in the living room. Jackie asks Rimma if she wants to tell Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira a story about superheroes, cops and robbers, but Rimma tells her that the story should be appropriate. Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira got together in the living room. Jackie will tell them an appropriate story about them being superheroes, cops and robbers saving the playhouse. In the story, it starts off at Jackie's backyard. Jackie is Superhero Jackie, Little Keira is Cop #1, Rhonda is Cop #2, Keziah is Robber #1 and Keira is Robber #2. Together, they will save the playhouse before it gets caught on fire by Cop #2. Superhero Jackie will be the cops' and robbers' leader. Superhero Jackie will present Superhero Mode, while the others present Cops & Robbers Mode. To activate Superhero Mode, Superhero Jackie will use her superhero powers to release her cape. Meanwhile, the cops will arrest robbers, while the robbers will run away from the cops and their home will be at Twig Dungeon. At Superhero Jackie's realm, Superhero Jackie invites the cops and robbers to her playhouse. She will also need their help tying the windows with her Dora and Friends jump rope. Now, they have to tie the windows extra hard without getting caught by Cop #2. After tying the playhouse's windows, the cops go inside the playhouse to protect the rope so no one can get through it. Superhero Jackie makes her jump rope extra big and gets the cops and robber's attention to pull the rope tightly. She yells, "Everyone! Get inside the playhouse and pull the rope before it breaks!". The cops and robbers go inside the playhouse and pull the rope before it breaks afterwards. After cutting the rope, Robber #1 calls Superhero Jackie "ma'am" and asks her how old is she. Superhero Jackie is 7. Robber #1 doesn't answer and she's actually underage. Robber #2 walks away with no shoes on and steps on some vines, causing the cops to arrest her and put her at Twig Dungeon. Cop #2 comments, "You will never escape this stupid dungeon! Stay until you'll be executed by a branch!". Robber #2 is upset because she got arrested by the cops and will be executed by a branch. She decides to escape, but the cops will hit her in the head if she escapes the Twig Dungeon. She did so, and the cops hit her with the branch. The cops also hit her big time. "Stop hitting her with a branch! I'll save her!" says Superhero Jackie as she tries to rescue Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. One of the cops stopped Superhero Jackie from rescuing Robber #2 because she's going to be trapped for millions of years. Superhero Jackie gives up and never got to save Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. Instead, she uses her powers to create a force field to protect the playhouse, which is burning into flames and she needs help from the cops, but at Twig Dungeon, Cop #1 tells Robber #2 do not escape. Meanwhile, the cops help Superhero Jackie put on her new travel cape to travel around the Earth. They wave goodbye as Superhero Jackie disappears. While Superhero Jackie is gone, Robber #2 is still trapped at Twig Dungeon. The cops are still mad because they are trying to trap Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. Jackie will try to save her once more. Jackie reappears, runs, throws the branches away and saves Keira. Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda cheered for Jackie. Now that Keira is rescued from Twig Dungeon, Jackie felt pleased and was superhero-ing to the future, so Keziah will have Jackie's superhero mask. "Cheer for Keziah!" yells Jackie as Keziah is wearing her mask. As for Jackie's accomplishment, the playhouse is saved and everything is back to normal. Jackie and her friends will now play hide and seek. During the game, Jackie will find Keziah and Rhonda, while Keira finds Little Keira in the bush, but passed her twice. Little Keira gets mad and Keira just passed her twice. Keira is supposed to find her in the bush. All of Jackie's friends playing hide and seek lived happily ever after. After the story, Sam gets home from work and Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira applauded. Jackie tells them that she was a superhero in the story. Little Keira was a cop, Rhonda was a cop, Keziah was a robber and Keira was a robber. Now, it's time for Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda to leave. Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda take the white car, while Keziah takes her bike. Jackie asks Keziah when is she coming back. Keziah is not coming back and is going back home to State Street. After Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda's dismissal, Jackie tells Melissa about her entire story as a superhero, her friends as cops and robbers, and she saved the playhouse from getting protected. The story was appropriate. Melissa is very impressed and tells Jackie that she's an expert storyteller. She suggested that Jackie and Keira will play CandyLand. Jackie is excited and offers Keira to play CandyLand. While playing CandyLand, Jackie needs to get to King Castle to win the game. Jackie shows Keira her Gemologist Gems and decides to open up the dream tent. After opening up her dream tent, Jackie decides to take a nap while Melissa is folding clothes in the laundry room. As Keira joins in the laundry room to see Melissa, she is folding Jackie's clothes and has a key that includes Jersey Fitness. Jackie goes, "Mommy, come find me! I'm sleeping in the living room!". Melissa heard this and finds Jackie in the living room. Melissa was impressed that Jackie is taking a nap in her tent. Jackie asks Melissa if she and Keira can have a sleepover, but Melissa tells her not tonight. According to Field Street School, Jackie and Melissa have to get up early for Jackie's Longwood Gardens field trip and Jackie has to wear a red uniform for the trip. Jackie is excited and can't wait to go to Longwood Gardens tomorrow. Suddenly, Jackie fell asleep. Melissa whispers and thanks Keira for having a play date with Jackie, for joining her superhero story, and is making her life pretty easy. She decides to walk Keira home since Jackie is asleep and it's 7:18pm. Melissa says, "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Cast Songs * We Don't Talk Anymore * Meant to Be * Roar * Sugar * Shape of You * Something Just Like This * Girls Like You * Thunderclouds * Waiting For Love Trivia * This episode aired on National Chocolate Mousse Day. * This is the 2nd appearance of Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda from Lipetsk, Russia. * Sugar by Maroon 5, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and Girls Like You by Maroon 5 was heard again from Jackie, You're My Sister!. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a pink tank-top with an indigo skirt and a red cape in her story. * Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fushion don't appear in this episode. Gallery Page 148 of Up The Organization.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1